Kill the Corruption (Nederlands)
by Fulmination
Summary: De Opperste Teigu van de keizer is verslagen en het rebellenleger is de oorlog aan het winnen, maar tegen een hoge prijs - Tatsumi is door Incursio geconsumeerd en heeft zijn verstand kwijt. Het is aan een onverwachte persoon om hem te herinneren dat er iets is waarvoor terug te komen. Heel gecentreerd op Tatsumi X Mine met wat extra vriendschap en action.


Kill the Corruption

 **Hallo iedereen!** **Nou dit is mijn eerst verhaal en het is gecentreerd op Tatsumi X Mine (Misumi). Het is gebaseerd op het hoofdstuk 74 van de manga (het nieuwste hoofdstuk op het moment van schrijven), dus als jullie dat nog niet gelezen hebben, LEES DIT VERHAAL MAAR NIET! Er zijn spoilers. In ieder geval hoop ik dat...misschien niet precies dat, maar iets soortgelijks gebeurt er echt in de manga, omdat ik de anime gezien heb (er is zelfs een moment van het verhaal, dat door hem** **geïnspireerd** **werd) en wat er ook gebeurt, zou ik niet willen dat de manga op dezelfde manier eindigt. En ik weet zeker dat ik niet de enige ben. Er is ook al een Engelse versie van dit verhaal, als jullie die zou willen lezen, en zo gauw mogelijk voeg ik ook een Slowaakse toe. Zonder verder oponthoud, hoop ik dat jullie hiervan genieten! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Ik bezit Akame ga Kill op geen enkele manier of vorm. Dit is slechts een werk van fictie.**

Iedereens ogen werden gefixeerd op het figuur van Tatsumi, dat in de lucht zweefde. Dat was er toch gebeurd...

De Opperste Teigu was verslagen en de keizer met hem ook. Het rebellenleger was de verdedigers van de hoofdstad bezig met duwen, wie in de afwezigheid van Esdeath niet lang gingen uithouden. De overwinning was al dicht, maar tegen een hoge prijs. Iedereens onuitgesprokene angsten waren gerealiseerd – Tatsumi had de controle kwijt. Hij had te ver gegaan, te veel van de kracht van Incursio had gebruikt en had door hem geconsumeerd geworden. Hij was niet meer een mens.

Hij liet een monsterlijk gebrul uit, dat zowel Esdeath en Akame dwong om hun duel te stoppen en naar boven te kijken. Dat was de enige ding, die hun redde. In een oogwenk vloog Tatsumi in hun richting en raakte de grond met volle kracht, waardoor ze weg sprongen om het te vermijden. Het gepantserde figuur stond tussen de rook op en keek naar de vrouwen op zijn weerszijden.

"Tatsumi!" riep Akame uit, waardoor hij zich scherp naar haar om draaide en vloog met een slag, die zij met haar zwaard leidde af. "Het ben ik! Je moet je herinneren!" Zij ging uit de weg van nog een ground slam, die de grond barstte precies op de plek, waar zij net een momentje vroeger was geweest. "Hij kan me niet herkennen, dus ik zal moeten..." dacht Akame terwijl zij nog een paar aanvallen vermeed. "Hij verwachtte dit en hij dwong me om te beloven..." Zij wist wat moest gedaan worden en zij besliste. Hij was al weg...

Esdeath stond opzij en keek Akame te proberen om uit de weg van de spoedige aanvallen van de geëvolueerde Incursio te blijven. Voor de eerste keer sinds het begin van het gevecht had ze het niet naar haar zin. Zij had al geaccepteerd dat zij en Tatsumi vijanden waren en dat zij hem zou neerslaan als het nodig was. Maar dat was niet hij, zij wist goed genoeg dat de man van wie zij hield zijn vriend nooit zou proberen te doden. Zelfs als die vriend haar helemaal niet uit maakte.

"Het lijkt dat hij te veel kracht uit zijn Teigu heeft getrokken en door hem geconsumeerd heeft geworden..." Het was ongelukkig, maar niets kon gedaan worden. Zij kon haar gevoels niet laten interfereren, hij moest doodgaan. Maar hij was heel sterk geworden, het leek dat Akame zich nauwelijks aan het verdedigen was. Esdeath kon gewoon opzij staan en kon hem het andere meisje laten afmaken om één van de grootste problemen van het rijk op te lossen, maar toch...

Terwijl Tatsumi zich voor nog een andere aanval bereidde, werd hij door een ijsscherf geslagen, die hem stuurde weg te vliegen. Akame keek verrassend naar Esdeath, wie sprong naast haar. "Wees niet gevleid, ik zou je graag zien te doden. Maar precies nu is hij een groter probleem dan jij en ik heb je hulp nodig om hem te behandelen. Zo gauw als we dat voltooid hebben, ben jij de volgende" zei Esdeath met wat misnoegen. Zij was in haar bekwaamheden overtuigd, maar zij was ook niet dom. Zo bekwaam als Akame was, had Esdeath geen twijfels dat zij haar kon behandelen, maar Tatsumis krachten hadden nieuwe niveaus bereikt. Daarbovenop was hij imuun voor haar troefkaart, dus ging ze geen onnodige risico's nemen. Akame was ook niet verheugd, maar toen het figuur van Tatsumi weer uit de grond rees, knikte zij en nam haar houding. "Tatsumi, als je vriend, de laatste ding, die ik voor jou kan doen...IS OM JE TE BEGRAVEN!"

Wave keek naar het intense gevecht uit de lucht. Hij had gehoord de keizers Opperste Teigu neer te storten, gevolgd door een monsterlijk gebrul en had teruggekomen om te zien wat er gebeurd was. De laatste ding, die hij had verwacht om te zien was een nieuw gevecht, waarin het leek zoals Akame en Esdeath bij elkaar tegen Tatsumi aan het vechten waren. "Mijn God, hij heeft zijn verstand helemaal verloren..." hij stond zoals bevroren in zijn zwevend pantser, kijkend de drie vechters aanvallen tussen de brandende ruïnes te wisselen. Zij waren all out aan het vechten, zonder tegen te houden en het leek dat ofwel ze Tatsumi gingen doden, of hij dezelfde voor hen ging doen. Zou Wave moeten helpen? Wie moet hij helpen? Tatsumi kon niet meer het verschil tussen vriend en vijand zien en een gevecht tegen hem zou absurd zijn – Wave was toch niet op Akames of Esdeaths niveau! "Godverdomme, wat moet ik doen? Ik ben geen koelbloedige moordenaar zoals hen, ik kan mijn vriend niet doden!"

Tatsumi vloog in de lucht en liet een ander gebrul uit, waarna hij meer kracht uit het pantser van de draak begon te trekken. "Dat is niet goed!" dacht Akame toen ze meer damp uit het pantser zag en maakte klaar om uit de weg te gaan. Op de hoek van haar oog zag ze dat Esdeath dezelfde deed. Ieder moment zou hij gaan neerstorten.

"Tatsumi!" hoorden ze de roep van Wave uit ergens boven. "Ik weet dat je daarin bent! Je moet snap van te maken! Dit ben niet jij!" Het leek dat het draconische figuur niet op lette. "En Mine dan?!" Daardoor stopte het figuur met de voorbereiden van zijn aanval en langzaam draaide zijn hoofd licht in de richting van Wave. "Je zei dat ze de beste was, nou wat zou zij zeggen als ze wakker werd en zag je nu?" De geëvolueerde Tatsumi stond in de lucht zonder te bewegen. "Ja, Mine zou heel veel boos zijn en zou je vertellen om een man te zijn, want zij verdient beter dan dit!" Wave was aan het proberen om zijn stem te dwingen zelfverzekerd te klinken, maar de waarheid was dat hij onder zijn eigen pantser aan het zweten was. Als hij nu aangevallen werd, weet hij niet zeker hoe lang hij zou duren. Tatsumi greep zijn helm met zijn handen, zoals hij zijn gedachten duidelijk probeerde te maken. Damp begon uit zijn pantser opnieuw uit te stralen. Wave besloot om zijn laatste kaart te spelen "Je zei dat je met haar wilde trouwen, toch? En misschien heeft zij je gehoord en wacht dat je terug komt. Zij ging bijna dood om je te redden, want zij houdt van jou! En jij houdt ook van haar, dus als je daarin ben, Tatsumi, moet je terugkomen! Voor Mine!" Nadat schreeuwde Tatsumi alweer en de energie van Incursio barstte om hem heen los. Wat werd deze keer gehoord was geen gebrul van een gek monster, maar de wanhopige schreeuw van een mens in immense emotionele pijn, wie met zijn alle krachten was aan het proberen om de invloed vanuit zijn lichaam weg te duwen. Dan vloog hij met geen waarschuwing weer naar de grond toe...

Esdeath en Akame namen ongelovig de gebeurtenissen in de lucht waar. Kon Wave hem eigenlijk overhalen? Het leek dat inderdaad ja, hij had hem toch dwongen te stoppen met het aanvallen, wat net seconden vroeger onmogelijk had gebleken.

Plotseling vloog Tatsumi neer en sloeg de grond krachtig. Die keer had hij echter niet op hen gericht, maar op een leeg gebied niet verre van hun ligging. De twee vrouwen ruilden korte blikken en maakten haast naar de plaats van de botsing, gevolgd door Wave, wie uit de lucht in de tegenovergestelde richting neer daalde. Tatsumi stond er, op de plaats waar hij had gekozen om zijn pijn en woede uit te laten. Hij was op zijn knieën, vasthoudende zijn hoofd en ruilende oncontroleerbaar, proberende om de draaks invloed weg te duwen. De drie singelden hem om, niet zeker wat te doen of dat er iets helemaal was te doen. Hij schreeuwde en ruilde in wanhopige, pijnlijke pogingen om de controle van de Teigu weer te staan.

Akame kon dat niet meer verdragen. Zij had al te veel vrienden verloren en nu was ze gedwongen om te kijken naar haar laatste en beste vriend, wie voor haar leed. "Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat je je zoveel pijn nooit meer voelt, ik beloof je dat ik niet dood zal!" had hij met een glimlach gezegd. Zij voelde de tranen in haar ogen en keek weg. Dat was niet eerlijk...

Esdeath voelde ook wat sympathie. Zij zou hem vermoedelijk gewoon moeten doden terwijl zij nog steeds die kans had. Zij hield diep van Tatsumi, maar dat was nu de enige ding, die voor hem kon gedaan worden. Hij was met de vijand en hij had te diep in krachten gegaan, die hij niet kon controleren. Hij had de gevolgen moeten weten. Ze greep het handvat van haar zwaard...waarom aarzelde zij?

"Mine...hou van..." zei Tatsumi verrassend. Hij tilde zijn hoofd om zijn gezicht te tonen, dat leek alsof het terug naar zijn menselijk uiterlijk aan het veranderen was. Zijn nog draconische ogen vielen op de persoon direct voor hem. "Akame, alsjeblieft..." pleitte hij voor de laatste van zijn vrienden uit Night Raid, die nog steeds actief was, "help me...ik kan niet..."

Akame kon dat eindelijk niet meer verdragen. Zij rende naar hem toe en viel op haar knieën, nadat zijn hem stevig omhelsde. "Ik ben hier, Tatsumi! Vecht maar hiertegen, dat kan! Kom maar naar ons terug, ik weet dat je het kan!" Zij was haar tranen niet meer proberen tegen te houden. Wave knielde naast Tatsumi en stelde een hand op zijn schouder "Je kan het aan, wij zijn hier voor jou. Wij geloven in je." Tatsumi keek naar hem met een onuitgesprokene "dank je," voordat hij zijn ogen sloot om zijn alle wil te stellen in de inspanning om de kracht van Incursio af te weren. Het gevoel was zoals hij een stuk van zichzelf probeerde te verwijderen, maar hij moest dat. Hij herinnerde zich Sayo en Ieyasu, Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Susanoo, Lubbock en Leone – iedereen, dankzij wiens offer hij zo lang overleefd had. Bovenal dacht hij over Mine – haar schoonheid, haar plagen en opvliegende karakter, haar kussen en geheime liefheid, diepe liefde en volledige verkleefdheid, die alleen voor hem waren. Hoe zij het onmogelijke had gedaan om hem te redden. Zij stopte hem nooit te verwonderen. Hij moest voor haar terugkeren, er was geen ruzie. Hij moest haar zien wakker te worden en haar weer kussen...en ook moest hij haar vragen om met hem te trouwen.

Tatsumi liet een laatste schreeuw uit, waardoor Akame en Wave weg van hem stapten. Energie verscheen opnieuw om Incursio heen, maar die keer in plaats van door het pantser losgelaten te worden, leek het dat hij dichter ernaar ging. Na een paar momenten verdween het pantser en Tatsumi viel op de grond bewusteloos, ziende hij er weer zoals een mens uit. Wave ging snel terug bij hem en schudde hem licht, "Tatsumi? Tatsumi, zeg maar iets!" Toen er geen antwoord was, stelde hij bezorgd een hand op zijn nek om zijn puls te controleren. Na paar seconden zuchtte hij en keek naar de twee vrouwen, "Hij is levend en zijn hart is standvastig, hij is pas bewusteloos." Akame ademde ook uit. Dus het was eindelijk voorbij. Hij was door de Teigu geconsumeerd, maar hij had ertegen gevochten en had naar zichzelf teruggekomen. Zij keek naar Wave. Hij had Tatsumi overgehaald toen niemand andere kon. Hij had ook haar zus overtuigd om haar wraak op te geven en te veranderen. Zelfs zij, haar eigen grote zus en haar closest persoon had dat niet kunnen doen. Wave had het echter wel gedaan. Er was in hem werkelijk iets speciaals. Zij raapte Murasame uit de grond op. Nu alles wat er over was...

Plotseling was alles om ze heen bevroren. Esdeath liet haar handen uit het teken van haar troefkaart vrij en liep bij de bewustelose Tatsumi. Alles had ten slotte volmaakt gelukt – zij hoefte hem niet te doden, waarvoor zij werkelijk blij was. Zij ging hem met haar wegnemen en zodra zij klaar met de rebellen was, ging ze hem tot haar zijde overtuigen en hij zou van haar zijn. Het zou wat tijd kosten, maar eindelijk zou hij geen keuze hebben zonder zich te onderwerpen. Voor het eerst echter...ging zij Akame afmaken. Ze trok haar zwaard. Tatsumi ging voor nu nergens...

Akame streed te bewegen. Zij zag hoe Esdeath bij Tatsumi liep. Zij had hun allen verrast. Ze stopte haar volgende beweging nooit te plannen, hoe slecht alles geworden was. Esdeath hield voor het bewustelose figuur op de grond halt en wierp een blik op Akame, wie haar ogen verbreedde. Natuurlijk, zij wou haar ten eerst doden, nu was het haar perfecte kans. Het was echter wat hoop – het zwaard was nog steeds in haar hand en zij probeerde wanhopig om het mes met haar vinger aan te raken...

Esdeath hief haar zwaard met een glimlach – zij had hierop zo lang gewacht. Ze moest toegeven dat het meisje eigenhandig zo veel problemen voor het rijk had veroorzaakt, maar dit was het einde daarvan. Zij ging Wave besparen en hem toestaan om met haar weer mee te doen. Zij wist dat hij geen verrader was en wilde gewoon geen deel van de oorlog te zijn. Helaas was dat geen keuze.

Plotseling vloog Akames zwaard naar boven en dat van Esdeath midden in de lucht ontmoette. "Wat?! Zij moet niet kunnen bewegen!" dacht Esdeath geschokt. Akame stond op en nam een vechthouding. Haar lichaam was in rode markeringen bedekt en er waren enkele druppels van bloed op één van haar vingers. "Ik snap het, dus je kon net genoeg bewegen om je eigene troefkaart te activeren, wat indrukwekkend" glimlachte Esdeath. Dat zou toch heel leuk zijn. Het effect van haar eigene troefkaart eindigde en Wave bewoog opniew. Akame wierp een blik op hem met haar nu zwartkleurige ogen en hij begreep. Ze sloeg naar Esdeath met haar verbeterde snelheid, waardoor Esdeath was gedwongen om de slag te blokkeren en dan haalde Wave Tatsumi onmiddelijk op en vloog weg. "Nee! Dat zal je niet!" schreeuwde Esdeath en trachtte om naar hem ijs te sturen, maar vond zich gedwongen om nog een paar van Akames versnelde aanvallen te blokkeren. "Dat is...niet voorbij, jullie opstand zal verpletterd worden en Tatsumi zal mijn zijn, of niemands."

"Nooit in dit leven, Esdeath..." Akame bereed haar zwaard voor en sprong vooruit, waardoor zij slechts ternauwernood het gezicht van Esdeath miste.

"Wat dan ook er gebeurt..." zij ontweek, sprong in de lucht en sloeg benedenwaarts, wat dwong Esdeath op één knie te vallen om haar slag te stoppen.

"zal ik..." ze leed Esdeaths slag af en schopte d'r, wat stuurde haar achterwaarts te vliegen.

"...JE BEGRAVEN!"

Zodra Wave veilig in de lucht was, keerde hij om en keek naar de duel, die beneden plaats vond. Akame was het duidelijk aan het behandelen. Zij was sneller en sterker dan ooit en dat zei iets. Het rebellenleger was overtuigend de rest van de stadsverdedigers aan het verslaan en stond op het punt om binnen te dringen. De twee van hen hadden zijn deel gedaan en Wave wist precies waarheen te gaan. Hij ging Tatsumi op een veilige plaats met de rebellenleger verlaten, onder Najendas toezicht. Dan zou hij bij Kurome terugkeren, hij had al wel te lang gewacht. Hij keek naar Tatsumi in zijn armen. "En jij ook, mijn vriend..."

 **Auteurs Notitie: Nou dat was het, ik hoop dat jullie daarvan genoten hebben. Ik mag nog 1-2 hoofdstukken toevoegen, die Mine zullen kenmerken. Ik heb sommige ideeën, maar ik denk nog erover na. Waarschijnlijk beslis ik uit de reacties. :)**


End file.
